


Lessons That Never Come like They Want To

by dirtyshankings



Category: One Piece
Genre: Begging, Cock Rings, Cumshot, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, slight orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyshankings/pseuds/dirtyshankings
Summary: benn tries teaching shanks a lesson with a little orgasm denial





	Lessons That Never Come like They Want To

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requests:
> 
> more shanks x ben with fuck and comming ~ :3?  
> .  
> .  
> hmu @dirtyshankings on tumblr

Shanks gives out a loud moan as Ben thrusts hard into him, and his head is thrown back when a deep thrust hits him right there.

“Ughn…Ben…” he moans low in his throat, and his hand clenches at the wet bed sheets. “Ben…please…”

“Not yet, darlin’,” the brunet coos, and smiles behind the red head’s ear. “Not yet. Come on, you can hold out for me, can’t you?”

A gasp escapes from Shanks, and he pushes his face into the pillow underneath his chin. The thrusts become more shallow, less heavy, and Ben chortles when Shanks rocks himself back, hard and heavy.

“ _Ben_ , please,” he begs, hand tightening on the sheets.

“Mmm. I love it when your voice gets higher when you whine.”

The red head turns to look at the brunet, eyes filled with tears and face flushed. Red hair sticks to his forehead and the sides of his face, and he gulps heavily, lips swollen and covered with spit.

“Are you that desperate, Shanks?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Hmm.” his hand slides down rippled skin, and reaches underneath them to run his fingers along Shanks’ throbbing cock. The veins are thick and pulse heavily, and he goes further back to feel the metal cock ring that sits snugly at the base of his cock.

Shanks’ breath hitches at the warm, slender fingers touching his cock, eyes fluttering close. His back arches forward into the bed, a high whine escaping from him. “Ben, for  _fuck’s_ sake, _please_ –”

“Not until I say so.”

A groan.

“I hate you. I hate you so much.”

“How lovely for you to say that.” Ben rolls his eyes, and slips out of Shanks. “Turn over for me. I want to see your face when I let you cum.”

“I came at least 4 times today. Haven’t you seen enough of my face?” Shanks asks, shifting his body to where he faces Ben. His cock throbs at the hungry look Ben gives him, and he feels like he’s being unraveled slowly by those dark eyes. It makes his breath stutter, and his skin feels hot. “Don’t look at me like that,” he mumbles, taking his hand to cover his face. “It makes me feel like you’re taking me apart.”

Ben gives a soft smile, and hooks his arms under Shanks’ legs. “Isn’t that the point? I like it when you blush. It’s cute.”

“I’m not cu-uh- _guh_!  _Ben_!” he chokes on air when Ben slips inside him in one fluid motion, and their hips snap together. Ben pulls back slightly, and thrusts in him again, and Shanks makes a low noise in the back of his throat, hand flying to claw at Ben’s chest. It only makes Ben thrust harder in him, and both of them moan softly.

“Oh, _there_ we are,” Ben says, starting up a rhythm of hard and deep, the sound of smacking hips and panting loud in the cabin room. “Never thought I’d get you to make that noise again.”

The red head doesn’t say anything, gasps and low groans escaping from him. He lets out a noise when he notices Ben staring at him, and tries to cover his face again until a hand pushes his arm out the way.

“No. I want to see you, Shanks. Let me see you.”

“Be-e-e-en–ah! Oh, right  _there_!” his back arches when a thrust makes his body bloom with tingly warmth, and it leaves him even more breathless, his mouth gaping open in a silent moan. He spreads his legs farther for deeper thrusts, and he’s gasping with every movement. “Right there, please,  _please_ , Ben, _**please**_ , right _there_ –”

“Aye, aye.”

The thrusts grow more rapid, more messy, and Shanks realizes that Ben is close, sweat slicking both of their bodies.

“Ah, Ben, are you–are you gonna cum? Please cum, just cum wherever, but I wanna cum, too, so take this fucking ring off or so fucking  _help_ me–”

The brunet’s hand flies to Shanks throbbing cock without a second thought, and his thumb works at the latch as his fingers wrap tightly around him, squeezing him, edging him on.

“Mmm, Shanks, you’re awfully tight,” he pants out, finally taking the cock ring off and throwing it over his shoulder, “ah, so _tight_.”

“Ben! _Ben_! Oh, _fuck_ , **_Ben_**!” he’s chanting his name, throwing his head back and arching forward to the brunet, who uses his hand to jerk him off just as fast as he’s thrusting.

His toes curl when he feels his balls tightening, and Shanks lets out a strangled shout as he spills over Ben’s hand and onto his stomach and chest, teeth grinding together and eyes squeezing shut.

Ben gasps at the sudden tightness, and he feels himself cumming hard into Shanks, who whines at the warmth flooding inside him.

Post-orgasmic bliss overcoming them, Ben leans forward and lays kisses along Shanks’ neck before nuzzling into his beard.

“We’re never using that cock ring again. I hate it.”

“But it taught you a lesson, did it not?” Ben whispers against his pulse, and feels the red head shudder underneath him.

“It taught me absolutely nothing, other than giving you a blowjob while you’re working is a perfectly good idea.”

“Hmm. Well, I guess we’ll just use the vibrating one next time, then. Maybe then you’ll learn.”

A boisterous laugh leaves the redhead, and it makes Ben smile softly. “Jokes on you. I never learn from my mistakes.”

“We’ll see.”


End file.
